You Don't Know
by teamdamsay7
Summary: Slight AU. Yes, for my entire fanfictioning "career," I've tried to keep every word of my stories realistic  at least, for the show.  But I can't take it. I want to write a super-sweet, less than realistic Sebtana story. Here it is. Read and review?
1. 1: Crossover

**Slight AU. Yes, for my entire fanfictioning "career," I've tried to keep every word of my stories realistic (at least, for the show.) But I can't take it. I want to write a super-sweet, less than realistic Sebtana story. Here it is. Read and review?**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schu seemed to be very nervous. He looked as if he was about to drop a bomb in McKinley High, though every single school day he looked like that. But this time, he seemed like he was totally going to melt. Quinn Fabray fanned herself with a beautiful wooden fan that Sam Evans gave her. She couldn't stand seeing her secret role model and mentor look like that, so she asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Schu?"<p>

"Nothing," he replied, scratching his head. Santana lifted one of her eyebrows. "Yeah right," she thought aloud. "The last time you said that, Blaine got rock-salt-slushied by Captain Sebastian Squirrel Smythe."

Finally, the teacher stopped pretending everything was alright. "Okay, Figgins… he… he decided to hold a Dalton-McKinley 'crossover' prom so you girls can make up with the Warblers_."_

"What?" Santana screamed. The other girls just froze in utter shock and anger at their completely unrealistic principal – well, except for Sugar. "I have a feeling this won't be good," Quinn said. "I mean, didn't you see what happened the last time we even made contact with those Smynfected Warblers?" "What are you talking about?" Sugar bluntly asked. "Seriously, those guys were really cuter than most of the boys in McKinley, except for Kurt. The only thing they did with us was slushie Blaine and made him get eye surgery and have permanent slight eye damage, but he's still alive."

Then Sugar gave Kurt a wink, which terrified him. Brittany frowned, completely jealous. "But Kurt's _my unicorn," _she whimpered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Even Rory felt as if he wanted to break up with her. She could be very insensitive. Blaine sighed. She had made his pain even more insufferable.

Santana broke the awkward silence. "Look, Mr. Schu, we can't do this! It's our last prom and you're going to ruin it by inviting those… those…" "Madmen?" Tina offered. "Idiots?" Rachel suggested. "No, _idiotic madmen,_" Santana declared. All of them nodded in agreement.

"Look, Santana, Sebastian was the only one who tortured you, really," Mr. Schu reminded them. "And besides, I didn't decide this. Figgins did. I'm so sorry." "Well, I bet you whined about it," Mercedes accused him suddenly. "Technically, you're the one to blame."

"No, I didn't," Mr. Schu denied. "You guys did. Figgins became sick of all your complaints, so he discussed this with the Dalton guys. Don't blame everything on me."

The girls decided there was no use arguing, especially since Figgins decided it. They could've debated about the prom with Mr. Schuester since he was a sort-of-kindhearted teacher, but Principal Figgins was a completely different matter. A fumbling guy with a knack for delusions – that was him. Unless you had Sue Sylvester's wit-slash-blackmailing skills or a ton of money, you're no match for him.

Before they knew it, the night of the prom came. The girls all met up in Quinn's house, partly because she generously offered it to be their meeting place, but mainly because her wardrobe fit a queen – and also, fit most of the girls perfectly. It was like her clothes were made out of stretchy rubber, which Santana previously ridiculed, stating that it was the result of her stretch marks.

"We don't really need to make a good impression on the Warblers, don't we?" Quinn asked. She hesitated to put on her makeup. Rachel approached her and started rubbing pink blush on Quinn's cheeks. "No, you don't," she replied. "But if you don't apply any makeup, you'll look an idiot to _everyone."_

Santana accidentally thought of Sebastian and unconsciously rubbed dark red lipstick on her lips. But it accidentally went near her nose, and she squealed. "Whoa, wrong!" she whined.

Then she wiped it off with Quinn's scented tissues. _I wonder what else would go wrong, _she wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. 2: The Actual Prom

**I am so ashamed! There were some parts that were meant to be in italics, but I messed up. But I fixed it. Hope you like the update! Reviews are awesome. Mind making one for this chapter?**

* * *

><p>Brittany made a cool rendition of Taylor Swift's song "The Story of Us." It was pretty shocking, but the Warblers and female Glee clubbers went along well and danced to the song – well, except for Sebastian and Santana, who were sipping their cups of juice in two opposite sides of the McKinley auditorium. They didn't feel like partying.<p>

They kept drinking until the end of the number, and their cups were empty. They liked the juice, which was decidedly the only good thing about the prom for the two of them.

Sebastian and Santana went to the food table to get a refill. They didn't look where they were headed so they accidentally bumped on each other.

"Ouch!" Santana screamed. Sebastian frowned at her. "Don't you ever look where you're going?" Then he stood up, not even offering a hand to the slightly injured Santana. She forced herself to stand up too.

"Listen to me," she began telling him. "You're a guy. No matter where you came from you still need to offer those skinny little chipmunk hands of yours to help me stand up, idiot!" Then she looked at her arms. It really hurt. He was, surprisingly, a very strong person, and her fall was very hard.

Suddenly, Quinn, Mercedes and Sam went up the stage and began singing a reprise of "Cherish/Cherish," a mash-up they'd previously sung before during Valentine's Day. Joe Hart was notably not there. Apparently, his mother didn't approve of McKinley anymore and forced him to move to another school.

Sebastian smiled. Santana lifted one eyebrow. "Thank your lucky stars I don't have a slushie with me, Lopez," he just told her. Then he offered his hand. "How about this: why don't we dance for a while, and let's see if you still hate me after that?"

Santana judgingly crossed her arms. "How would _that _make up for anything?"

"Well, to begin with, you can dance with me," Sebastian smugly answered. "No one can do that easily, you know. Actually, you should be really thankful you'll get a chance to dance with the legend." "Shut up," she yelled. "You think you're so cute, don't you?"

"Am I not?" Sebastian asked. Santana tried to control her laughter, but she couldn't. "Okay, fine," she smiled. "But you _do _know I still hate you."

"Thought so," he said before dancing with her.

Santana tried to look unhappy during the entire song, and when it ended, she tried her best to frown. "Guess what," she told him. "I still hate you. I still do, I really do. You dance like Finn Hudson."

"You know, they say if men can't find good insults, they like someone," he replied. "I think that works the same way for girls." "What are you trying to suggest?" she growled. "Finn is a terrible dancer, you should know that!" "Yeah right," Sebastian teased. Santana shoved him away in denial.

Then something rang very loudly. It was Sebastian's phone. "Hey, guess what," he said, "it's already 7:00 and I actually have a curfew during school nights. Got to run, sweetie."

As he scurried out of the auditorium, Santana secretly wondered if what he said was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


End file.
